


Ice-cream Dates.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Horitsuba
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, I promised Yuui-sensei that I'd stay after classes to help him clean," Syaoron says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-cream Dates.

**Ice Cream Dates.**

The school bell rings and students start gathering up, making plans for the long weekend ahead of them. Syaoran turns towards him with a smile on his face.

"Himawari and Sakura said that there's a new ice cream parlor, and that we all should go" Syaoran says, eyes already turning towards where Sakura and Himawari are talking and laughing, waiting for them, Watanuki and Doumeki fighting nearby. "Can we go?"

"Sorry, I promised Yuui-sensei that I'd stay after classes to help him clean," Syaoron says. Syaoran's face falls, but before he can say that he'll stay too, Syaoron has his arm around his shoulders and he's walking him towards where the girls are. "Sakura-chan, can you take care of my little brother for a while? I'll catch up with you later."

Both Sakura and Syaoran flush, and Himawari giggles. Syaoron grins, but his brother is already distracted and Syaoron knows that by the time his tongue unties he'll be well on his way to the parlor.

He hears Yuui chuckle when the last students go away.

"You didn't care for ice cream, Syaoron-kun?" he asks, leaning close to him.

Syaoron puts his most innocent expression, the one he copies from Syaoran from time to time when he wants to get away with things. He knows it won't work with Yuui, but it'll make him laugh.

"But I promised I'd help you, sensei."

"Indeed," Yuui says before he leans forward, kissing him gently.

This is Syaoron's favorite part, when they can be close like this. During classes it's all teasing touches, Yuui's hand on his shoulder, or him leaning close to Yuui to 'watch' how he cooks something, but nothing more. For most of the week it's a miriad of tantalizing touches and phonecalls and emails that build up to nothing but Syaoron jerking himself off while he's in bed, trying to imagine how Yuui's hand would feel instead of his.

But once a week it's this, Yuui's hips under his hands and Yuui's lips on his, Yuui humming softly as he kisses him deep, making him hard just with the way his tongue caresses the roof of his mouth.

"We need to find a better place for this," Yuui murmurs, even as his hands move to undo the button of Syaoron's trousers, pushing him gently against his desk.

Syaoron is about to agree, gasping, when they both hear Kurogane-sensei's scream and Fai-sensei's laughter and Syaoron barely has enough time to hide before Fai is crashing inside the classroom, closing the door and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yuui, we should go and get ice-cream!" he says, apparently leaning his weight against the door, where Kurogane is banging and cursing the other teacher, or so Syaoron guesses from where Fai-sensei hasn't glomped his twin. "Sakura-chan and Himawari-chan said there's this new parlor! We should go! Right now!"

"That's a wonderful idea," Yuui says. "But I still have a few things to finish here. Why don't you go first and I'll catch up?"

Fai laughs, "Alright!" and then he's running towards one of the windows, seconds before Kurogane is opening the door and running after him.

Yuui chuckles. "I think we're having ice cream after all, Syaoron-kun."

"We really need to find a better place for this," Syaoron says, climbing out from beneath the desk.

Yuui chuckles again even as he nods, kissing him again, moving one hand to finish with his trousers. Syaoron shivers, wraping his arms tight around his neck, pushing a leg between Yuui's. Now that everyone's meeting they really don't have much time for this, so after the kiss he also moves to undo Yuui's trousers, drawing out his cock, too.

"Just let me..." Yuui whispers, taking out his handkerchief. They push their cocks together, rubbing against each other, the handkerchief covering them to try and stop any mess. Yuui wraps one hand around them both and Syaoron holds unto him, hands on his shoulders, gasping against his neck, and it's not long before he's coming, and then it's just a few more moments of almost-too-much-sensitivity before Yuui murmurs in Italian and comes, too.

"So... ice cream?" Syaoron asks with a grin, once he has caught up his breath.

Yuui smiles, leaning close to kiss him again. "Ice cream sounds nice."


End file.
